This invention relates generally to exercise devices, and more particularly, to an improved trampoline type of exercise platform which is moveable relative to a stationary base.
Various flexible bed type exercisers have become exceedingly popular in recent years. In a typical construction, a flexible fabric is supported on a frame in tightly stretched condition. Springs or other yieldable elements are employed to connect the flexible bed to a rigid frame thus allowing for a limited amount of flexing of the bed. The device may be used for running or jumping exercises.
Others have proposed exercising devices utilizing a rotatable base. For example, a massaging apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,279. A rotatable round-a-bout for a playground which has a trampoline supported across a flat circular frame and is intended to be rotated by hand as children jump on it is shown in French Pat. No. 2,364,675. Similar types of gymnastic equipment are disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 52-17926 and European Pat. No. 62802.
All of the foregoing described devices fail to provide a structure which will accommodate both aerobic exercise and twisting motion. The devices of the prior art are also relatively bulky and not portable.
The present invention provides, for the first time, a relatively lightweight and inexpensive platform including a rotatable trampoline type surface which is movable relative to a fixed base. The combination of the rotatable and flexible surface accommodates exercise movement not heretofore practical using prior art devices.